The present inventive concept herein relates to correlated double sampling, and more particularly to correlated double sampling circuits and image sensors including the same.
Charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors are devices commonly used for taking images. In general, analog pixel signals output from pixel arrays of CMOS image sensors may have variations such as fixed pattern noise (FPN) due to differences between intrinsic characteristics of the pixels. The fixed pattern noise (FPN) may be reduced by operating the CMOS image sensors using correlated double sampling (CDS) technology and techniques.